Ignemo
The Ignemo are a race that were created by M B-T is Quack for Solaris: An Empire's Fall. They have, however, been used in PAW and have their own page in the Armies section. History Coming soon... The Sprites The Ignemo are excellent ship builders. Here is a descriptive list of their known ships: (I) Mothership The Mothership is used to construct bases in space, as well as creating colonies. It contains one or two fighter squadrons and one bomber squadron. It is lightly armed, and is capable of taking out most weak ships. (II) Fighter The smallest craft in the Ignemo fleet. They are fast and very agile, but have no shields and weak weapons. (III) Frigate A rare ship that is used to destroy fighter squadrons. They have some weapons, but are very weak compared to other ships. (IV) Escort A mid-level ship that is very common in the Ignemo fleets. They have one heavy weapon, as well as some lighter weapons. (V) Battleship A common sight in larger Ignemo fleets. These ships are heavily armed and armoured, and are often used to lead fleets and destroy larger targets. They have one heavy weapon, as well as several medium-power weapons and some weaker ones. (VI) Missile Cruiser One of the most common ships in service. They are used to deliver plasma missiles that can be used to interceps all enemy craft. They are stocked with about 100 missiles. Because of this, they are very explosive. (VII) Tesla Cruiser They are used for taking out shields and fighter/bomber squadrons. They have only one weapon, the Tesla Cannon, which is very effective. These ships have become more common since shieldships have become more common. (VIII) Scout Scouts are much larger than bombers/fighters. They are also very fast and the most agile ships in the fleet. They are unarmed, instead they have a communications array. (IX) Space Station The largest craft in Ignemo space. These very large stationary battlestations are used to construct ships. They also contain 10 fighter squadrons and 5 bomber squadrons. They have extremely powerful shields, only the strongest of weapons can break them. They have some very weak weapons that can take out smaller ships. (X) Bomber Bombers are larger than fighters and use bombs for weapons instead of lasers. They are quite fast and agile, as well as having quite strong hulls to protect their bombs. When they get hit, they tend to be explosive. (XI) Heavy Scout For use when a normal scout doesn't fit the bill. They are as big as a Frigate and just as heavily armed, but are quite easy to destroy. They do have a communications array as well. (XII) Carrier Carriers are armed with some weak weapons and are quite well armoured, they also carry 3 fighter squadrons and 2 bomber squadrons. (XIII) Freighter Used to refuel larger ships and fighters. It has one anti-fighter weapon and extremely strong hulls. It is very explosive, as it contains lots of fuel. (XIV) Large Stealth Ship Heavily armed stealth ship. It can cloak itself, and is capable of fighting most Cruiser-Class ships. It also contains a different engine type, one which is more efficient and less costly. (XV) Stealth Ship Almost unarmed, but capable of stealth and is very fast and strong. (XVI) Lightning Battleship The Lightning-Class Battleship is often considered the most powerful ship in the fleet. It has many low and medium power weapons, as well as a superweapon that is capable of destroying most larger targets on one shot. It also uses newer engine technology, allowing it to go faster, and contains 3 fighter squadrons and 2 bomber squadrons. (XVII) Heavy Battleship An extremely expensive battleship. It has many low and medium power weapons, as well as one heavy, plasma based weapon. It also uses new engine technology. It contains 5 fighter squadrons and 4 bomber squadrons. Category:Army Category:Future